Jinmay and the Monkeygirls: Fanmade TV Series
by XxTwilightRainbowDashSparklexX
Summary: From the Creator of the Super Robot Monkey Hyper Force Go! Jinmay, from Super Robot Monkey Team is now in the band with those new people. Memornie, Valerin, Alicendra, Alicendar, Landon and Bastian. She's with the band of course so.
1. Introducing the Monkeygirls Band

**These are my fanmade OC characters for the Monkeygirls**

**Meet the Monkeygirls** **Characters**

**Jinmay**

**Memornie**

**Valerin**

**Landon L Muleberry**

**Alicendra Cabet**

**Alicendar Cabet II**

**Valerin**

**Birthplace: Africa**

**Hair Color: Black African hair**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Color: Tan**

**Attire: Purple and Pink dress, purple shoes**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: African-American**

**Band: Monkeygirls**

**Instruments: Keyboards**

**Friends: Jinmay, Memornie (close friend), Chiro, Landon, Alicendar**

**Enemies: Alicendra, Valeena**

**Likes: Music, playing her keyboard**

**Dislikes: Skeleton King, snobby people**

**Memornie**

**Birthplace: Shuggazoom**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Peach**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: American**

**Band: Monkeygirls**

**Instruments: Drums**

**Friends: Lillia, Jinmay (best friend),**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Alicendra Cabet**

**Birthplace: Shulazoom**

**Hair Color: Blue hair with white streaks and ties in a ponytail**

**Eye Color: Green-Hazel**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Attire: Yellow dress with black linings,**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Nationality: American**

**Personality: Nasty-attiude, calm heart, a little snobby**

**Friends: Otto, Sparx, Jinmay (best friend), Valerin, Landon, Chiro, Antauri, Valina, BT, Glenny, Bastian**

**Relationships: Chiro (flirt with), Landon (crush)**

**Family: Alicander Cabet II (brother) Bastian (cat)**

**Enemies: Skeleton King**

**Likes: Gothic things, winning over Chiro, makeup, seeing girly laughs**

**Dislikes: Girly things (sometimes), much not get what she wants, everyone that goes into her room, gets jealous just because she wants to be in a band, people who gets on her nerves,**

**Landon N. Muleberry**

**Birthplace: America**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Attire: Blue shirt, brown hiking jeans**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Nationality: American**

**Personality: Sweet and kind**

**Friends: Chiro (best friend), Jinmay, Memornie, Valerin, Nova**

**Relationships: Jinmay (former love interest), Alicendra (possible love interest), Valina (crush)**

**Enemies: Valina, Skeleton King**

**Likes: Riding motorcycle**

**Dislikes: People who are mistreating**

**Voiced by: Scott Menville**

**Alicander Cabet II**

**Birthplace: Shulazoom**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Attire: wacky wardrobe including his green rimmed sunglasses, orange shirt collar, violet-red ascot, black shirt, purple pinstriped pants, brown shoes, and black socks.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: Manager, pinstripe**

**Friends: Chiro, Antauri, Nova**

**Relationships: Nova (love interest)**

**Enemies: Skeleton King, Valina  
**


	2. The Nemo Shuggazoom's a No-No Affair

Jinmay and the Monkeygirls

It might be the Pilot episode or the First episode whatever

This is an fanmade American-Japanese anime fanmade series

from the creator of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

The gang run afoul of a latter-day Captain Nemo and Shuggazoom while on their way to a musical gig on Papo Papo Island.

"We are on perfect's core Captian Shuggazoom and Nemo. The freeline's dead ahead." said Captain.

"Excellent, Mr. French. Soon the battleship will be send to the bottom" said Nemo. As he play the organ.

"Well, Gang, we're on way to the big Pagu Pagu Island. How do you like it" said Alexand.

"I would like to throw you on the other side of getting us stuck inside over this stuck sweating bucket."

"Sweating bucket, I thought it was a ship." said Memornie. as she laughed.

As the web had went inside the ship.

"It looks more like an accident going someplace to happen." said Alicendra.

"Oh stop complaining, Alicendra, just relax. Once we are getting to Pagu Pagu Island, you'll forget all about out here." said Jinmay.

"Huh. They'll be nothing to forget, I can see now that this trip would be strickly dull vile." said Alicendra.

As it faded, it started with an intro. While Landon and Alexand shimmy and then Alicendra pushed it while Bastian walked over it.

Jinmay and the Monkeyygirls  
Long tails and and ears for hats  
Guitars and sharps and flats  
Neat, sweet, a groovy song  
You're invited, so come along.

Hurry, Hurry

See you all in Shuggazoom  
Or maybe France  
We could be Japan  
Or perchance  
Be with us in Bangkok  
Makes no difference  
Everywhere the actions at  
We're involved with this or that

So Come along now

Jinmay and the Monkeygirls  
No time for purr and monks  
Won't run when they here scat  
Then the where the plot begins  
Come on and watch the good guys win  
Jinmay and the Monkeygirls.  
Jinmay and the Monkeygirls.

Episode 1: The Shuggazoom's a No-No Affair is the title

While sitting in the bar

"This is the life it's so relaxing" said Landon.

"And so romantic." said Jinmay.

"And so sinkining." said Alicendra.

"The Captain said his complements and before he runs two swabs and two buckets. Now get to work!." said the Manager.

"Work?!" said all.

"Work? You can't mean us. I mean you can't do that." said Valerin.

"Oh yeah. I uh-forgot to tell ya. I didn't have enough money for the fair so...we have to work all the way over." said Alicander.

All of them were groaning

"Well if that's the case, the first thing that I'm going to do is work on you, brother." said Alicendra as she mop over his body. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Alicendra. As the bubble came out. As Alicendra screams because her hair is wet as she felt angry, her cat Bastian is snickering because her hair got wet.

"The submarine was in the sea.

"Now to give the order and under attack" said Captain Shuggazoom.

"Wow! It looks like we're going to spend most of the trip, washing and drying dishes." said Jinmay.

"What do you want to do now Alicendra, wash or dry?" asked Valerin.

"Neither. I'll supervised." said Alicendra.

The submarine fish swim under the sea and then it hit her in the butt and she yelp it.

"Who's the wise guy? I've shiscabob." said Alicendra.

"Hey what's that?" asked Valerin.

"I don't know." said Jinmay.

As the ship is flooded it sinked in and everyone was almost drown too but suddenly when happen.

"Now I'll have to wash the dishes all over again." said Memornie.

"Forget the dishes, we've got a get out of here." said Alicendra.

As Bastian hold on to that pole he begin to meow because he's scared, he fell in that frying pan, he used the whisk to paddling down the water.

"We've been brand, all hands on battleship." said the Captain.

"Yikes! We're sinking!" said Alicendar.

"I got safety instrument." said Landon.

"I got the same thing!" said Alicendar. As he run with the mop and then he jumped it and went into that boat. "Hanger's a way!" shouted Alicendar. As the boat fell down while the water flies out of there and then the girls had landed on the boat

"Oh lucky we landed on the lumpy field pillow." said Memornie.

"Who are you calling a lumpy old pillow?" moaned Alicendar.

"Hey, wait for me." said Landon. As he jumped down the boat and then it crashed it.

"Landon, are you alright?" asked Jinmay.

"Yeah, as long you're come for me, Jinmay." said Landon.

"If anyone is going to come for Landon, it's going to be me." said Alicendar.

"Excuse me? Why would you be jealous of Landon just because I love him. I have a boyfriend for a long time, well doesn't mean you don't have to be involved with it." said Jinmay.

"You have a boyfriend for a long time? What's his name?" asked Alicendar. "Come on, tell me. Don't be afraid" said Alicendar.

"I can't tell you." said Jinmay.

"What's his name?" asked Alicendar. As Jinmay isn't repsonding.

"Come on." said Alicendar.

"His name is Chiro." said Jinmay.

"Chiro. Who's Chiro?" asked Alicendra.

"My long time boyfriend. He said he does not want to say goodbye. But I just did." said Jinmay.

"Wait a minute, girl. You said you do not want to say goodbye to your boyfriend." said Valerin.

"My boyfriend, I just loved him, he says he really wants me to be with him." said Jinmay.

"Your boyfriend is so cute! I cannot wait to meet your boy, Chiro, he seems so sweet." said Memornie as she laugh. While Jinmay studded.

"I can see it by the way, hon. Now...move aside you crazy, Pink-head!" said Alicendra as she pushed Jinmay over to the side.

"Meow." meowed Bastian.

Sakko monkey speaking as he jump on that boat.

As the boat motor switch a fan as ride on as everyone had screamed

"Ah!" scream Memornie.

"What is happening here?" asked Valerie.

"The Folks coming again, stay close together." said the Man.

"Somebody steer this thing!" said Alicendar.

As the boat is almost sinking Captain Nemo had evil laughed.

"Namu Namu Namu, here it comes to Captain Nemo." said Nemo as he play the organ.

"Thanks to you, Alicendra, now we're lost in a fog. Because this is all your fault." said Alicendar.

"My fault? How should I? You mean this girl? Well thanks to Jinmay, if she wasn't so clumsy, she wouldn't fall onto the motor switch. I should know" said Alicendra.

"I wonder it would see land again." said Valerin.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just keep a short look-out." said Memornie. As Memornie fell down and hit her head on the boat she still had that look-alike mircoscope on her eye. "Hey, I think we have ran into a shoe I guess." said Memornie.

"A shoe, what are you looking at a shoe? Shoe is nothing." said Alicendra.

"I think we have ran into a green Sea Monster. Of course." said Valerin.

"A Sea Monster Look!" said Memornie.

"Yikes!" shouted Alicendar.

"Relax, chicken-it-out brother, there is no such thing as a Sea Monster. It some kind of a kookie sub." said Alicendra.

"But don't look now, I think we got company, looks like it." said Jinmay.

As the camera looks back there to see if Captains and the lookers.

"Don't mind us, we're just leaving you know." said Landon.

As the Leagues are shooting as the seaweed it tie around them.

"Come on let's get out of here and fast." said Alicendar.

"Hey, what kind of seaweed is that you know?" asked Valerin.

As Bastian ducked down the seaweed he had dodge it so it won't hit him, but now it had caught him. As Alicendra untangle it she still can get it out.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy creeps, wait until I get my hands on you while I am off with this thing, I'll show you what's going on." said Alicendra. As that seaweed closed her mouth up and then she started muffling.

Inside the swordfish submarine it shows while what they're doing, the gang went in there as they walked in with their hands behind their back...

"So this is all the racket where is coming from down there. Ugh! That awful plain!" said Alicendar.

"Silence! You are the prisoners of Captain Nemo." said Mr. French.

"Captain who?" asked Alicendar.

"You have got to be joking me. Captain Nemo is over a hundred years ago." said Valerin.

"I never joke the first Nemo Shuggazoom was my great-grandfather he sailed on a submarine just exactly this one. Sinking ships foolish off to cross this one. " said Mr. French.

"So you're the ding-a-ling that sinks our ship huh, whatever it takes." said Alicendra. As she folds her arms.

"And it's just only the beginning. I have got only revenge the name of Nemo to thy sinking every ship in the world until I am the master of the 7 Seas of League" said Mr. French. As the submarine fish on the sea as it turn to black.

"Well, what do you gonna do with us?" asked Landon.

"Unfortunately, you'll obteloose like the city of Shuggazoom." said Mr. French.

"We're useful, we're useful. Because we re usefull." said Alicendar.

"What can you do?" asked the Sea Man.

"Let's show him, girls." said Jinmay as they run like Scooby Doo while they show their instruments.

"You're quick change? Artist girls?" asked Sea Man.

"No, we're Pussy Monkeygirls, silly willy. Listen." said Memornie.

The Monkeygirls played their instruments, Guitar, Keyboard, and Drum set.

"It looks like Nemo the deck of the movie sound." said Alicendar.

"Well that means now as a new leader, for now. Come on now, let's take up the beat." said Alicendra.

"Alicendra, what are you think you're doing?" asked Alicendar.

"Faster faster faster." said Alicendra. As the band goes up the tempo.

"Nemo!" said the Man of League. As the band dropped down there that hole.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I was just getting in the groove." asked Alicendra.

"Way to go, Alicendra, now you have ruined their act." said Landon.

"Yeah I am not waiting for an encore, let's swing out of here." said Alicendar.

"Hey, wait up for me! Here I come, come on, Bastian!" said Alicendra.

"The prisoners have finally escaped from here, soundly alone Captain Shuggazoom!" said Man of Sea League.

"Follow my lead, I lead you safety." said Alicendra.

As they enter they cell.

"Alright. It's Valerin, Jinmay and Menmornie.." said Landon.

"Nice job, Alicendra, now you got us all in the brick." said Alicendar.

As the Man has laughed he thinks they are not escaping the cell door.

"Take them to the diving well." said Man of Sea League.

"Hey, what's the big idea blocking us inside the glass jubes." said Landon.

"They are your transportation for a one way trip to the bottom of the ocean by curious friends as my own station ways to get rid of unwanted monkeys laying around." said Man of Sea Leagues.

"Oh you just made a big mistake we're not monkeys, we're monkeygirls." said Memornie.

"What are you going to with Bastian and Sakko, you idiot?" asked Alicendra.

"Ah, yes the cat, the monkey." said The Man of Sea Leagues.

As Bastian clean the floor with his tail, while making his shoe shine, while Sakko was cleaning with his tail.

"What's this a monkey?" said Man of Sea League.

"Sakko, what are you doing?" asked Jinmay.

"I think he is cleaning with his tail." said Memornie.

After Bastian and Sakko cleaning with hands and tails they also try to make it clean and shine as both kissing his hand.

"I like his style and you too he stays." said Man of Sea League.

"Sebastian, you're a traitor, and Sakko, you too tell it Jinmay." said Alicendra.

"Seriously, my monkey Sakko does what he does and you're the one that Bastian work together as a team of course it is." said Jinmay.

As Bastian and Sakko and Man of League snickering as the Glass jube drops one at a time. Three of them are down here.

"How do you like that, Jinmay, she always love about she get next to Landon it's suppose to me getting next to him." said Alicendra.

"Trapped of the bottom of the sea. This is awful." said Alicendar.

"I'll say, we forgot our instruments." said Memornie.

"How do I get rid of those meddlers like an headback to my secrets like to see for more fortress on volcano Island.

As Bastian and Sakko are ready to escape they secretly snoop out of that sub as Bastain grab the keys and Sakko grab the fish bowls as they jumped down the water with keys.

"Hey, look, here comes Bastian and Sakko to the sea." said Landon.

"Look and he has the keys to unlock the glass jubes."

"Good old, Bastian and Sakko, way to go coming to the rescue, I always regret." said Alicendra.

"Now we're off the bottom of the sea, and now we're lost at seven seas." said Alicendar.


End file.
